pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Impact Island
Impact Island is the first area in Pikmin: Distant Planet. The first day serves as a tutorial (it is always sunny) and afterwards the area becomes like all other areas. Part of the problem with this area is that it relies heavily on Blue Pikmin to get around the island, so until you find them you won't get very far here. Red Pikmin are native to the island and they join you on the first day. Also, Cyan Pikmin are first discovered in one of the dungeons here. One notable thing about the area is that all weather variations have an equal chance of occurring. The reason for this is because strange storms have been known to rage around the sea, disappearing as suddenly as they appeared. It was one of these storms that caused the Dolphin to get beached on Impact Island. Area Layout The ship lands by the edge of a beach, but on the first day you can't go too close to the water because the ship will warn you that your Pikmin can't swim. This is where you meet up with Red Pikmin. Behind where the ship lands is a white fence that your Red Pikmin can break to reach the first artifact. However, you can't progress deep into the jungle here because a huge rock wall is blocking the way. Upon returning here with Yellow Pikmin you can toss them on top of the ledge with the bundle of sticks to the left of where you land. They'll build a bridge down to you so that your Pikmin can go over the ledge and down the ramp to the western beach. There are enemies on this beach, and you'll need to clear out some of them so that you can build some bridges to the small rock island in the ocean. This is where you'll find the entrance to the Petrified Temple. On the western beach, walking all the way to the north you'll find an electric fence. Take it down and you'll be in a shallow pool area where you can find another artifact, as well as a path to the cliffs of the island if you take down the poison wall as well. On top of the cliffs you'll need Purple Pikmin to push a huge boulder down the cliff. It will plunge into a pool of water, filling the pool of water up and making it so that other Pikmin can walk across it. Now go take down the metal wall near where you found the first artifact. The pool of water that previously blocked the way is plugged, so you can walk across and enter the Cold Necropolis in the jungle. However, a waterfall up ahead will stop you from continuing. Come back there with Blue Pikmin and enter the pool of water at the base of the waterfall. If you go through the waterfall you'll find a pressure switch nearby. Press it to stop the waterfall and temporarily dry up the pool. Now lead your Cyan Pikmin through there to find a rock wall. Take it down and you'll be out on the eastern beach. If you go south down this beach you'll come across the small stream made by the waterfall. If the waterfall is shut off at the moment, you can cross and use White Pikmin to dig up an artifact near the impassible ridge on the right side of the landing site. Go north up the beach and you'll find an ascending path that leads into a different area of the jungle. You'll see another boulder here that Purple Pikmin can push. It'll roll out of the way and smash its way through the jungle to nearby where the waterfall is. It'll slide through the water and slip out to sea, but also it made a path so that you don't need to shut off the waterfall anymore to reach the rest of the jungle. A little south into the jungle and you'll find the entrance to the Enigmatic Aquarium in plain sight. Now for the last part. One of the trails in the jungles leads to one more electric fence. Beat it to reach a small cliff over the ocean that looks like it leads onto the back of a strange island with an odd plant growing on the back. Ignore it for now and explore the ocean with Blue Pikmin. Go to the tree trunk island in the north area of the ocean and have your Pikmin beat on the rotting parts. It'll drop the height of the island somewhat. Now, go to the cliff at the end of the jungle and reveal the Leviathan Bloyster. It'll function as a ship to bring you out to the lowered island. If you lowered the island, you can get on the island and take on the Deadwood Depths! Weather Stats *Scorch: 20% *Sunny: 20% *MIsty: 20% *Rainy: 20% *Storm: 20% Dungeons *Petrified Temple *Cold Necropolis *Enigmatic Aquarium *Deadwood Depths Trivia The name "Impact Island" recalls the first area in the first canon Pikmin game where Olimar's Dolphin crashed, The Impact Site. Images Portal-Kombat*Sysop* :Petrified Temple-The one close to the center next to the Ice Wall. :Cold Necropolis-The one on the Ice. :Enigmatic Aquarium-The north one without Poison Pipe. :Deadwood Depths-The one with Poison Pipe. Note: the map of Impact Island pictured here is a beta version, so it greatly differs from the description above. Category:Pikmin:Distant Planet Category:Areas